thesolarpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Jewel Planet
Jewel Planets are those worlds that survived the devestation of the Lightning War. At the height of Cosmogenesis, an estimated 700 systems were inhabited by at least one million humans. The population of humanity at the height of Cosmogenesis directly prior to the Lightning War's outbreak is estimated to be somewhere in the one quintillion range. This population estimate was spread over the galaxies known during the First Trilogy Era as the Local Group. A common trait of all Jewel Planets is the unbroken contiunation of life from the Cosmogenesis world seeds and it's combination over time with life from the Second and Third Genesis. Only seven worlds in the Milky Way Galaxy survived the Lightning War and Solarian War. These are known throughout history as Earth, Urantia, the Remnant Planet, Kolob, the Worldship of the Watcher, Fleetworld, and Aenaeus. At the end of the Solarian War, the population of humanity was less than one million spread across all the galaxies of the Local Group. All of the Jewel Planets survive the Lightning War with the exception of Fleetworld and the original Earth. History and Fate of the Jewel Planets It has been Exades' quest since the end of the Solarian War to fulfill the work of Ruin and conquer or wipe out the life of the Jewel Planets by any means necessary. The Second Dominion claims political authority over all Jewel Planets with dispensation from the Infinite Empire from it's foundation until it's absorption into the Infinite Empire at the end of Celestia. Earth Main article -- Sol System Life arose on Earth through it's world seed and was contemporary to the life of Venus and Mars. At the end of the Solarian War, only Earth life survived. The life in the rest of Sol System was entirely eradicated by Exades. Humans from Earth would be a primary source of colonization and terraforming the worlds of the Local Group Galaxies and is most prevalent in the Milky Way. Humans from Earth are responsible for the rise of the Tontheonic Civilization, Hiterian Civilization, and the Hyperion League. During the Second Trilogy Era, Earth is destroyed by the misuse of the Infinity Gate technology and gives rise to the Icari'yon descendant peoples. During the Third Trilogy Era, Earth is recreated by a combination of it's original material and the Worldship. Urantia ''Main Article -- Urantia System'' Life arose on Urantia through it's world seed. When colonists arrived with the Progress Fleet, the colonists were entirely xenophobic and did not interbreed with the humans found there until the rise of the Second Dominion, many centuries after arrival. For almost a millenia, the cosmogenesis life was unable to have access to any Type 1 technology and survived only as a Type 0 civilization. Urantia is the origin of the Second Dominion. Remnant Planet Main Article -- Remnant Planet Life arose on the Remnant Planet and is also the home planet of Exades. This world will never increase past Type 0 technology. It's original name has been lost to history and is simply called "Remnant Planet" by the Tara'yon and El'yon who rediscover it in the Third Trilogy. Kolob ''Main Article -- Kolob'' Kolob is the most ancient planet within Solverse. A Celestial world and historically the seat of the First Empire, it also acts as the seat of the Infinite Empire and is a full fledged Nexus World. The totality of Original Creation in all of it's glory is solely preserved on Kolob. The Nexus Gate was constructed on Kolob. The only life to ever walk the physical surface of this world are Aion and El. Worldship of the Watcher ''Main Article -- Worldship'' During Galactica, the worldship of the Watcher commanded by Joshua enters the ancient Sol System, collides the remaining material to form a planetoid and places it in orbit around their star, the first of the New Earths. It appears geologically as ancient Earth at the time of the original Earth's destruction, but does not experience tectonic activity as did the original Earth and so is considered to be "unbroken." Fleetworld Main Article -- Fleetworld Fleetworld was the site of a major effort prior to the Lightning War to export World Seeds throughout the universe. It was raised to the ground by Ruin, the whole world burned, and the population slaughtered. So great was their torment and suffering that their pain put the first cracks in the Original Creation that sundered the world, continued through Ruin's razing of most life in the universe. Very little else is known about the world. It's sole survivor who claims origin on this planet is The Watcher. Aenaeus Main Article -- Aeneus An aquatic world re-discovered by the Hyperion League, it was declared a Jewel Planet after the Second Dominion translated the oral and written histories of the inhabitants. The inhabitants are scattered throughout a series of small islands. Most of the global ocean is extremely shallow, allowing the inhabitants to swim-walk from one island to another and gives them the appearance of the ability to walk on water. Category:Worlds